particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Telamon
HISTORY OF TELAMON Telamon was settled by the ancient tribe, the Tela, around 478 BC - 583 BC fleeing the onslaught of the Rontin Empire and its conquest of Artania. Archaeologists believe that the tribe of Tela emigrated two times, first from the modern day Dundorf to the modern day Dorvik, and a second time to the continent of Macon/Makon, after being defeated or persecuted by the Rontin Empire. Traditional myth tells of the Great Migration, or Exodus, led by the Tela Chief Adelmar. The Classical Period (10 BCE - 600 CE) The Golden Age of Ancient Telamon is commonly referred to as the Classical Period, a time of an expansion in and trade for the Telan people, throughout the southern parts of Macon, the modern day Telamon. It is during this period the Telamonese love for the sea-faring grows, as well as their mercantile ambitions. Trade became a very important part of the Telamonese economy with trading posts being established along the coasts of northern Seleya, eastern Keris, western Artania and Makon. This trade made possible because of the great achievements of the Telamonese clinker built ships. Around the same period, the first traces of a more solid social organization begins to emerge in Telamon. The Telaking Ages (700-1035 CE) During the Telaking ages, Telamon were ruled over by local Jarls, originally captains of ships or military commanders. During this time a governing assembly was developed, called ting. Trade and agriculture was still important and advances of the craftsmanship in metallurgy soon became of dominant importance in the jarldoms. The Five Kingdoms(1035-1282) Gradually the jarldoms of Telamon transformed into minor Telamonese kingdoms, and Hosianism was introduced to the Five Kingdoms, through Luthorian missionaries. This will be the start of a new kingdom: the Kingdom of Telamon. The Birth of Telamon (1282-1483) King Birger of Ferescia (Ferene) moved the Kingdom of Ferescia to a feudal Telamonese society, which helped ease the confusion of the lower classes and brought order to the kingdom's elite. His benevolent rule also brought with it a flourishing of culture and patronage of the arts that has left Telamon with a great cultural heritage. When Birger died in 1115, he was buried in Ferescia. From there, the first son of King Birger's descendants ruled the Kingdom of Ferescia (Ferene) without much incident. The only notable exception was King Erik the Great, who asserted complete control of the southern Makon, now the Telamon mainland in the War of the Swans. After a decisive battle at the banks of the river Amon 1360. Shortly thereafter Erik the Great proclaimed himself the king of all Tela, and renamed his kingdom to the Kingdom of Telamon. Erik the Great launched an invasion of the last independent Telan Kingdom, the Kingdom of Migadon in 1367, but was slain in the battle of Telapolis 1369. The legend claims that Erik the Great was slain by an arrow to his knee, but it has been disputed by modern historians. The invasion of Migadon died with Erik the Great. War of Telamonese Succession (1483-1501) In the years before to 1483, King Abbertus I's was convinced he had to make his mark on history through military conquest. He succeeded in the annexation of Migadon and the conquest of the North(current Hutori), Kingdom of Telamon became known as the Greater Kingdom of Telamon. Upon King Abbertus I's death in 1484, his nine year old son, King Abbertus II, was coronated. Since he could not assume real authority, King Abbertus I's second wife, Queen Margareta, took over as Queen Regent until King Abbertus II reached adulthood. The nobility of Telamon was unhappy with her appointment, since Queen Margareta was of foreign blood. Many noble houses openly revolted against the Royal House of Kalder, and the kingdom plunged into civil war. The most powerful houses of Telamon competed for the throne, among them House Stavf, House Lokstierna, House Keats, and House Kvinse. The competing houses didn't try to hold the gains made during King Abbertus I's reign, and the Royal House of Kalder fell quickly. At the age of ten, King Abbertus II, his mother and all his family were executed on the steps of the royal palace in Ferescia by Aethelwulf of House Stavf. The civil war continued for another 17 years, ending with the coronation of Aethelwyn of House Stavf, the son of Aethelwulf. King Aethelwyn formed a blood alliance with House Lokstierna in the year 1497, and together the two houses were able to end the bloodshed, and, in five year's time, Telamon was made a single kingdom once again. The civil war reaked havoc on the Kingdom of Telamon and the newly coronated king barely held on to the Greater Kingdom of Telamon, and was forced to abandon the North (current Hutori). King Aethelwyn decided to do away with the old customs of the Royal House of Kalder. He had a new royal palace constructed in Telapolis, on the island of Migadon, and had the old palace in Ferescia destroyed. The royal palace in Telapolis was made of simple stone, iron and wood, to signify the strength of the new monarch. It also provided a contrast to the old palace, which was made of marble and gold. King Aethelwyn also had a throne made from the swords of his fallen enemies, and since then the monarchy of Telamon has been referred to as the Iron Throne of Telamon. The Great Peace and Prosperity (1501-1991) This period between the sixteenth and twentieth century is commonly referred to as the Great Peace and Prosperity because no major domestic or international conflicts occurred. However plans were made to reaffirm Telamonese rule over the northern Macon/Makon, however by this time the citizens of the Holy Luthori Empire had begun to colonize the wild and untamed North. The Kingdom of Telamon shifted it's focus to trade, and enjoyed all the benefits of the intensifying trade made possible by opening new trade routes. Enlightenment reached Telamon during this period and soon Luthorianism was introduced to Telamon. Another important phenomenon that occurred during this time was the Abolition of the Monarchy. With the ever-growing national sentiment of the 1700s, the idea of the Monarchy being a burden to the civil and national interests cumulated in 1756, when the event known as Rebellion of the Gardens happened. Namely, masses of people gathered in front of the residence of King Endrin III, which was well-known for its bustling gardens. Luckily for the rebellion movement, King Endrin III was a true intellectual and a broad-minded person - he readily gave up his throne and agreed to abolish the monarchy entirely, asking in turn for no prosecution of any members of the Telamonese aristocracy. This led to the adoption of The Endrin Law. The People's Council of 1757 proclaimed the Republic of Telamon on 28th June 1757. The Endrin Law was indeed respected, however, death sentences were issued to several conspiracy groups engaged in the assassination attempt of 1768 which was aimed at Endrin III, but the only casualty was his youngest granddaughter. These conspiracy groups consisted of aristocrats displeased about Endrin's decision to return the mandate to the people, some of them even being members of his house. These events had very little effect on the peace that Telamon enjoyed, and a progressive period in which Prime Ministers with Governments that were chosen mostly from middle and higher classes conducted more or less satisfactory continued. Civil Unrest of 1991 and the Civil War (1991-2000) At the turn of the millennia, Telamon was fertile soil for demagogic propaganda advocating an all-encompassing coup. Likatonian agents steadily worked to ignite tensions during the 1980s, and finally succeeded when in 1991 the Civil Unrest happened. Virtually, three fractions were created: monarchists that strove for restoration of the pre-Endrin monarchy, current regime supporters, and extremist anarcho-communists that denied the Telamonese nation as a specific ethnic group. Historians record that the surrounding countries had issued support to specific fractions. This was by far the most bloody Civil War in the Telamonese history, claiming around 1,500,000 victims and lasting for 9 years. On October 10 2000, a truce was signed between the victorious monarchists and previous regime supporters (the anarcho-communists being annihilated), and shortly after a Constitutional Monarchy was formed, with the ruling House of Potbello as monarchs. The Constitutional Monarchy (2000-2111) The Potbellos accumulated public sympathy as time passed, through charitable work, with their powers being very limited. However, the last ruling Potbello, Andover II (who broke The Endrin Law and the Republic), didn't quite care enough for public support. He married a lower-class woman that was later on determined to have worked as a prostitute. As soon as this information spread, resignation demands were sitting on Andover II's table. His unwillingness to yield to the demands resulted in him being deported and the monarchy abolished through a public census. After this, The Endrin Law was applied again. The First Democratic Elections (2111 - 3595) In March 2111, the first democratic elections were held for the office of Chancellor (equivalent of President), with parties running their candidates. Eight parties were taking place in the popular vote for seats in Parliament. The first democratically elected Chancellor (President) of Telamon was Adam Stuart of the Rationalist Party, a name well-known to many Telamonians. Parties with seats were the Rationalist Party, Conservative Party of Telamon, United Commonwealth Alliance, Independent Party, Telamon National Party, Telamon Communist Party, Telemon Lutheran Party and Humanarchist Party. The Absolutist Monarchy and Regent of Telamon (3595 - 3596) In September 3594, Gustaf Adolph won the national elections, becoming the president of Telamon. In May 3595, he declared himself King of Telamon, leading Telamon to a liberal monarchy, with the abolition of the income tax. On July 3596, the King suffered a massive stroke and his brother opened the new period for the Absolutist Monarchy: the Regent of Telamon, in which he will take a limited power of Telamon, Karl Wrede will become the Prince of the Regent, After the death of the King, Gustaf Adolph, his brother would take the power and some years after he will die, and Telamon will become a liberal democracy. The Strong Anarchy (4276 - 4320) In June 4276, Kafe Commune, an Anarcho-Communist party, won the national elections, leading Telamonia into an anarchy. In 4278, a new party is introduced in the Parliament, the Communist Party of the Liberals (CPL). It was another Anarcho-Communist/Communist party. We could say that both parties were allied to keep an anarchy. This second party changed to be the Libertarian Socialist Party in 4291. Kafe Commune was dissolved in 4308 while it was the leading party, so the Libertarian Socialists decided to call for early election and Danny Newman, the 'leader' of the LSP was selected for Head of State, leading Telamonia to an anarchy for more than 30 years. Mateo Montejo and Danny Newman contributed the most to the Telamonese anarchy. Danny Newman called it "The paradise of liberty and equality". In November 4312, the flag was updated to a blue one. Also, we should mention the addition of the Head of Government, useful for the coalitions. Althought they were still in an anarchy, this would be hard for the Libertarian Socialists and they'll need support. After 44 years of anarchy, a revolution starts in Telamonia (4320), with a great anarchist influence in Antepec (37.07% votes), after the new elections. The anarchy continues until 4330, long live to the longest anarchy we ever saw: 54 years of anarchy. The Telamonese Anarchy. The Revolutionary Age (4320 - 4330) After the new national elections in 4320, many Telamonese people started many protests because of the results, and the dissolution of the Conservative Party and the Green Party, and the Conservative Unionists winning more votes even though they didn't participate in any bill, discussion, protest, event, or anything at all for many years. Some people, sick of the anarchy, starts making nationalist propaganda, with the creation of a new party: the Nationalist Party. Some parties strategies were making a coalition or rebuild the Constitution, the Libertarian Socialists agreed on this one, since the other option they had was starting a massive destruction, a total chaos for Telamon, a chaotic anarchy to kick it from their nation. The Libertarian Socialists never liked this idea, and opposed that kind of revolution, but they suggested pacific protests and ideas from everyone to rebuild Telamon. After 7 years of revolution, most of the old parties were dissolved and new parties came to Telamon: communists, conservatives, liberals-centrists, social democrats and libertarian socialists were fighting for the new era of Telamonia. Events of the Revolutionary Age. During this period, the parties decide to end the anarchy with the dissolution of the Libertarian Socialist Party and they go back to the liberal democracy nation. Category:History of Telamon Category:Telamonia Category:Telamon